


I just wanted to make breakfast with you...

by FrenchChoniLover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Got caught, It's funny though, Sexual References, Toni acting like a total fuckboy, choni in the morning, not smutty btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchChoniLover/pseuds/FrenchChoniLover
Summary: All Cheryl wanted was to happily make breakfast with her stupid cute girlfriend, like a happy married couple. This was not supposed to happen.Now she had, probably, no breakfast, no intimate moments in the seven days away and a bad moody day remaining. Great.OrCheryl wanting to have a normal morning with breakfast made in couple at the end only to receive a shit ass day by getting caught doing...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	I just wanted to make breakfast with you...

Toni woke up gently by the feeling of soft lips kissing her left cheek. She slowly opened her eyes ready to face the pure beauty of a girlfriend she was dating.  
Steering a bit, she took in sight a bright smiling Cheryl, still naked from last night.

“Good morning, TT." Cheryl said softly, just above a whisper.

“Morning, babe… How’d you sleep?” the serpent asked with a raspy voice an a sleepy smile.

“Best sleep I had in ages… thanks to you.” she mumbled against Toni’s lips, pecking her slowly.

They kissed a little but judging by Toni’s sneaky hand traveling Cheryl’s waist, something was maybe going to happen…They kissed sensually for moments.

Toni pulled away from the heated kiss just to kiss lower, on her hickey-bruised neck.

“You were amazing last night...*kisses the base of her throat* screaming my name...*kisses her collarbone* and shaking underneath me.” Toni whispered peppering kisses on Cheryl’s chest ever so slowly. Cheryl’s nails scratching her shoulder and nape, teeth biting lower lip.  
“You got me more in love with you...*kissing all over her stomach* if that’s even possible.”  
Toni said the last part more to herself than to Cheryl, worshiping the body beneath her. She, in some way, made herself room between the redhead’s legs, taking in all the warmth of her so soft and creamy-colored-completely-bare body.

Cheryl hummed appreciatively, but quickly remembered why she woke her up in the first hand. She cupped both her tanned cheeks, those who were becoming a little too close to her center, and pulled the serpent face to her own, kissing her softly. 

She used one of her hand to push Toni’s shoulder in order to roll them over, for her to be on top and take advantage of the lusty/ craving body.

Cheryl broke the passionate kiss, still close to her girlfriend’s lips.  
“I’m in love with you too, horny tiger… But I woke you up cause I wanted us to make breakfast together, so stop trying to go down on me...and get up.” Cheryl said, rolling her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend smirking, eyes hypnotized by her plump lips. She heard Toni groaning, and felt a warm hand pulling the back of her thigh over her legs.  
“No, as much as I want it too, we have to get up to make breakfast… come on” Cheryl separated herself from the warm embrace, slowly getting up.

She, however, felt that same hand on her lower back pulling her back in the bed.  
“We can make breakfast later...” Toni whispered seductevely looking at the women in front of her.

“No, TT, come on, there’s no later, it’s already 10am.” Cheryl said firmly growing angry.

Toni huffed as she led back on the bed and closed her eyes. “I’m still tired...need sleep.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows shot up so high, she’d certainly traced a new hairline.  
“So you’re not tired to make love to me but you’re tired enough to get your ass out of this bed and feed yourself?” Cheryl shot back, shocked.

“Never tired to make love to that goddess-like body of yours, babe.” Toni mumbled, eyes still closed.

Cheryl starred at her stunned for a solid minute, before having waited enough.

“I’ll make breakfast naked.”

Toni’s eyes popped opened right over at the thought of Cheryl, naked, running around the kitchen and cooking her bacon. She got up instantly, placing both her palms on Cheryl’s hips.  
“I’m so hungry...” she said as she kissed her cheek.

“My god… you’re such a guy, sometimes TT.” Cheryl breathed, making her way past the door to the kitchen.  
(Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Betty all went to the same college so they decided it was a good idea to share an apartment all together. Betty and Veronica went on a BFF weekend and left the apartment to Choni, they weren’t coming back until tomorrow.)

***

“Babe, pass me the salt, please” Cheryl asked. She was making the eggs and bacon, back turned towards Toni’s back who was finishing making waffles.  
They made a quite good team.

Toni slipped her hands on Cheryl’s waist, hugging her from behind as one of her hand was holding the salt. She gently kissed her bare shoulder and neck, the redhead humming and smiling at the sudden warmth. (Cheryl was only wearing a cooking apron while Toni had bra and underwear on, still from last night.)

“The waffles are ready and you’re so turning me on right now.” Toni’s thick voice said in Cheryl’s ear, nipping gently at her earlobe. Cheryl smiled brightly, eyes closed at the felling of Toni’s breath on the side of her neck. She turned off the hot plate, turned in her girlfriend’s arms, placing her owns around her neck and kissing her soundly still smiling.

They kissed, giggling at their eagerness then Cheryl gasped when her back collided with the cold wall right next to the fridge. Hands pulled at pink hair, tanned ones squeezed pale breasts, messy tongues battled… when suddenly:

“Cheryl! Toni! We’re- oh shit sorry!” Betty said covering her eyes. Veronica came after her, holding a Louis Vuitton bag. 

“Oh. My. God.” Veronica laughed so hard, she had a big ass vein quickly forming on her neck.

Cheryl was hiding behind Toni, blushing hard while the former serpent, in her underwear was smirking and waving at B and V. They got caught.

“That’s it. Go away, there’s nothing- wait, you two were supposed to come back tomorrow, why the hell are you here?” Toni asked, she was right: all this would never happen if the BFFs came back when they said they’d come back.  
She was still protecting Cheryl from undesirable eyes, she was bare as a new born after all (except the apron, okay).

“We missed you too, Toni. And- uh, yes but like we got earlier flights and we’ve saw all we wanted to see. The real question is why you two are 90% naked in the kitchen- Oh my go- please don’t tell us you made it here?!” Veronica slowly passed from smiling state to horrified state. 

They were all sharing the apartment, you can’t do the episode 15 everywhere, come on.

“Don’t be so dramatic, no we didn’t make it here.” Toni huffed and rolled her eyes at the pathetic drama girl wearing pearls.  
“Now turn around, I need to take my blushing girlfriend to our bedroom.” she said firmly as her and Cheryl stepped back to their bedroom together. Betty and Veronica giggled turning around.

The very second the door of the bedroom shut, Cheryl faced Toni and glared at her with fire in the eyes and smoke escaping from her nose, she was so red from embarrassment.  
They got caught.

“This is all your fault.” she said between greeted teeth.  
“All this is because of the horny guy hiding in you-” Cheryl was quickly cut off by her girlfriend pinned at the door, the one who was terrified by the perfectly manicured index finger pointing towards her chest.

“If we’re playing that game, babe, technically it’s your fault for being this hot and...” Toni said slowly approaching the fuming redhead and opening her arm to hug her, “In my defense, it’s their fault for not informing us of their early arrive.” she looked right trough her chocolate eyes, hearing the joyful squeals from the kitchen, she thought the girls were probably eating all the fresh prepared breakfast that was the main subject of the morning. 

Toni smiled at her sad girlfriend squeezing her ass softly in order to make her smile, though it didn’t happen and instead Cheryl pulled away from her and said firmly:  
“Oh no, you are so not getting to touch all this during an entire week. No.” pointing her naked body after taking off the apron.

All Cheryl wanted was to happily make breakfast with her stupid cute girlfriend, like a happy married couple. This was not supposed to happen. 

Now she had, probably, no breakfast, no intimate moments in the seven days away and a bad moody day remaining. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> If you did be free to leave a kudo or a comment!


End file.
